As of Yet Untitled LoTRHP xover
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry is given a second chance in Middle Earth. His very presence changes the course of the future. To save all that he now holds dear, Harry will have to battle the greatest evil any world has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back with this little Ditty, be kind to me please! Updates will be slow so don't get pissy with me and start demanding updates in your reviews.

As Always it is UnBeta'd but fabulous!

I know Nothing of Lord of the Rings, except from what I saw in the Movies or pulled up on Wikipedia. I own neither Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings, and Will never make Money from this. Read and Review!!!!

* * *

Galadriel peered deep into her seeing basin, water falling in a graceful arc from the stone pitcher she kept for just this purpose. Fire filled her vision, the shouts, dying and victorious, filled her ears as she was pulled into history.

Scene after scene, battle after battle, Death after Death, triumph after triumph, failure after failure. Unknown to her, every firstborn in all of the worlds, saw what she saw. The vision abruptly ended with the scene of a Black haired, green eyed youth, collapsed onto his knees, head upturned in defeat as silver tears coursed down his moon lit face.

Three beings of pure magick floating in front of him, each holding out their hands as if pleading with him to join them. The boy began to glow, his body changing as he looked around before nodding in defeat.

In a flash he was gone and the vision faded.

Galadriel stumbled back from the pedestal on which rested the seeing basin, a headache building just behind her eyes. A huge rush of power appeared somewhere in the forests, and Galadriel felt it overwhelm her.

Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, caught her just as she fell, the darkness overtaking her.

* * *

Miles away, a fresh-from-the-final-battle, Harry Potter appeared in a burst of light and magick. Harry swayed dangerously as he took a few steps towards a gently flowing river a few yards away. Without warning Harry's legs gave out, just as his precious belongings appeared next to him in a flash of fire.

Harry smiled and touched his beloved invisibility cloak before he passed out.

* * *

Haldir and his patrol ran swiftly through the forests of Lothlorien, intent of getting to the coordinates Lady Galadriel has provided, so that they might reach the source of the concerned worry that had overtaken the Elven Queen.

They found a traveller collapsed in a heap surrounded by his belongings a few feet from the river Celebrant. The hood covering his head didn't tell them if he was a man or elf, but this pale skin spoke of an Elven heritage.

Haldir himself picked up the unconscious anomaly, while his brothers Rumil and Orophin picked up his personal affects. The rest of the patrol surrounded them as they leapt nimbly back into the cover of the trees, hurrying to bring their quarry back to the Queen, who worried so.

* * *

Lord Celeborn watched his Lady wife as she paced in a manner most undignified before their thrones. In all of the years since he'd known, and been married to the Lady, he'd never seen her so undone.

"Come, my Lady wife, and tell me what is bothering you so?"

"I cannot, I will be quite anxious until I know he is safe under our care." Galadriel said, putting her thumbnail between he teeth and nibbling on it. Celeborn strode forward quickly and pulled the digit from her mouth.

"Should I be jealous, my Lady wife, that you are so anxious for the arrival of another man, that you would debase yourself by committing such a human action as biting your nails?" Galadriel stopped immediately and regained her regal composure.

"There is no need to be jealous, my Lord husband. He is a lover of his own persuasion, and I should be the one to watch your back. I am anxious because I have never met another Seer. He has so much to teach me." Galadriel said, body beginning to hum with excitement.

"Come, I will distract you." Celeborn said, drawing the Lady of the wood close and pressing a kiss to her throat. Galadriel sighed in pleasure as she was led from the throne room to their bedchamber.

* * *

Harry shifted, and felt the softest fabric slid against his naked skin and shivered as a roll of pleasured goosebumps popped up all over his body. He sighed, before tensing, expecting the sharp sting of pain to roar through him.

When it didn't he slowly relaxed and opened his yes, amazed to find that he no longer needed glasses to see. He checked his face to make sure he wasn't wearing them, before he continued on in amazement.

He flipped the soft silvery quilt down and took stock of his body. All of his battle earned scars were gone and replaced by pale, smooth flesh that was almost as soft as the quilt he'd woken up under. The only scar he could see was a starburst over his heart, he counted sixteen little spindles flaring off of the circular white scar.

He was relieved to see his commemorative tattoos were there. He had a different symbol for each person near to him that he'd lost in one way or another. On his left arm, nearest his heart, he had an image of a grim and a wolf wrapped around each other, muzzles raised to howl at the moon. He'd had his father and mother's portrait imprinted on the moon, which was on his shoulder.

On the inside of his arm above the elbow, were the symbols for Hogwarts; the school crest, a symbol for Dumbledore; a shining lemon drop, and a bubbling cauldron for Snape. His right arm was dedicated to the memory he had of the people who'd abandoned him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's, and other various symbols that Harry had liked enough to have permanently etched into his skin.

He looked around, and only then noticed that his hair was down to his arse, and as straight as it never had been. He reached out his hand and summoned his trunk to him, eager to put on some clothes.

He fished out some ragged pants and bent over to put them on, when the door to the private room opened. A stunning man entered, a bundle of clothes in his arms. Harry dropped the jeans and stood to face the man, uncaring of his nudity, as someone had already seen him naked.

"Hello." Harry said. The man looked confused, before pointing to the clothes and then at Harry and then back. He said something in a lilting and flowing language that Harry sighing at the sheer beauty of it. "I cannot understand you, but please keep talking."

The man jabbered on, as he pulled each garment out and held it up showing Harry. Harry looked confused to the man gestured for him to approach, and he began to dress harry. Harry's body apparently loved the luxurious feeling of the supple hands running all over his flesh because his member sprung to life and made putting the pants on difficult.

The blonde man blushed at seeing the raging hard on and gently touched it, only to tuck it into the tight pants and tie the belt. The Grey tunic came down and hid all evidence of the arousal. Harry was shown to a mirror where he caught a glimpse of himself for the first time in over a month.

He tossed back his hair and gasp. He had pointed ears.

* * *

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm back with this little Ditty, be kind to me please! Updates will be slow so don't get pissy with me and start demanding updates in your reviews.

As Always it is UnBeta'd but fabulous!

I know Nothing of Lord of the Rings, except from what I saw in the Movies or pulled up on Wikipedia. I own neither Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings, and Will never make Money from this. Read and Review!!!!

* * *

He didn't know how long he stood there looking from one ear to the other in shock before there came another knock upon his door. The man who helped dress him rushed to answer it, and a stern looking man stepped in.

He rattled something off in that lyrical language, addressed to the servant, who said something back. The man looked suspicious and placed his hand on a dagger at his hip, but Harry was too far gone with concern over his newly pointed ears.

The stern one approached Harry and said something, his voice devoid of emotion. Harry looked into the mirror and met his silver eyes. The man said something else but Harry shrugged.

"I've no idea what you're saying, as you probably cannot understand me as it -ca-poo-poo-pee-pee-shire." Harry said, sticking out his tongue. The man, not liking the tongue gesture, whipped out his dagger and stepped up to Harry, all in a fluid move, holding the blade to Harry's throat.

Harry jerked and tried to shove his weight into the man, to knock him off balance, but insted he felt the cold steel bite into his flesh. In an instant his magick reacted and threw the man across the room, through the door and into the hall.

Armed guards rushed into the room, bows drawn and arrows taut in their strings. Harry's battle instinct took over and he dropped into a crouch, even as the Elder wand flew into his hand from the invisible holster on his right forearm.

One stupefy with the white wand was enough to drop all ten men into unconsciousness. He locked the spell with a twist of his magick and dove through the window, just as another blonde man burst into the room.

He transformed into his phoenix form and flew a short distance away, already drained.

Five minutes after the alarm was raised he felt a slight pressure against his mind shield. He allowed the presence to communicate, but not see into his mind. The lyrical language flowed, from a woman this time, into his mind, but he still couldn't understand a word of it.

He took off from the tree branch upon which he'd been perched and made lazy circles in the sky, listening as the flowing language prattled on. It was on his tenth round that Harry fell from the sky, realisation hitting him like a tonne of bricks. He quickly flapped to get his balance and disappeared in a flash of fire, reappearing in the room he'd been in when he was attacked.

He took his human form and dropped to his knees beside his trunk. It wasn't the school trunk he'd used, it was a new trunk, similar to Alastor Moody's. He had seven compartments. The first two were clothes, the other five were huge rooms filled with stuff. He opened the third compartment and slithered into it, tucking into a roll as he hit the ground to avoid injury.

* * *

He scanned a shelf, labeled "Spells you'll need when travelling to a different country" until he came to a book titled "Overcoming the language barrier, no matter what". He pulled it from the shelf and started flipping through it.

There were numerous spells for different languages, but none of them fit what Harry was searching for.

He finally came to a spell that would act as an all purpose translator, all parties involved could understand each other, but unlike the other spells, you could not learn the language over time. Harry shrugged, and cast the spell. Instantly the chatter in his head became words.

"-and I told him, you'd better bring me something or I would be really sore at him. Oh, my dear son in law does seem to fear me unnecessarily."

"Are you done?" Harry asked back. He could feel her surprise through the link that had steadily grown stronger the longer he'd maintained it listening to her talk.

"You can understand me now?"

"Oh yes, it was a simple spell, I feel like an idiot for not thinking of it first off."

"Spell? Are you an Istar then?"

"Istar?" Harry asked, climbing from the trunk, being careful not to scrape his stomach on the edge of the trunk. "Is that like a Wizard?"

"The Istari are wizards." the woman said.

"Then yeah I suppose. Say, where are you?" Harry froze as an arrow dug into his back.

"Do not move, I would more than gladly take your life in recompense for slaying my brother and our friends." the man said.

"I am in the throne room, I shall give you directions."

"Uh, first could you tell your guard to back off, the arrow is digging into my back." Harry asked, tensing. The man behind him paused, and Harry assumed that the woman was communicating with him.

"The Lady of the wood would like to see you. Start moving." Harry shrugged and let the man guide him with the arrow in his back. As they walked, Harry couldn't help but admire the tree mansions the people had built. He was led across a long wooden rope bridge and into the biggest tree of them all.

He was marched into a room that only held two ornately carved white wood thrones.

"My Lord and Lady." the man with the arrow bowed.

"Thank you Haldir." the man said, clearly dismissing the man, Haldir. Haldir left reluctantly, and Harry was sure he hovered around the entrance. "My Lady wife saw your coming in a vision. She saw a great many battles, in which you were the victor."

"Eh." Harry said sheepishly. "There were quite a few where I lost spectacularly."

"She also informs me that you are an Istar, yet you clearly have some Elven Ancestry." he continued on.

"I guess that explains the pointed ears. Wait what? Elves?" Harry said looking at the two of them. He finally noticed their pointed ears. "What the hell?"

"We are Elves, and so, are you. Or at least Half Elven." the man approached Harry and Harry was struck by his beauty close up. He grabbed Harry's chin and peered deep into Harry's emerald green eyes. "You have beautiful eyes. More brilliant than anything the dwarves could find in the earth."

Behind him the woman cleared her throat.

"Did I not warn you, my Lord husband." she said. The man dropped his hand and stepped back, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"So you did, my Lady wife, so you did. Come, tell us how you came to be in our fair land." he offered his hand to the woman and she stepped up beside him.

"I don't even know your names." Harry said.

"Oh, forgive us. I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien."

"And I am Lord Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien." the man said.

"Harry Potter, at your service." Harry said, dipping his head.

"Are you a Potter by trade"

"No, it is my surname."

"You have titles." Galadriel said, gazing at him with unfocussed eyes.

"In spades." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He felt Haldir appear behind him.

"Please, share them with us." Celeborn said, stroking his wife's hand as she settled down.

"Very well. I am Harry James Evans Potter-Black, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the most Noble and Proud House of Potter, Lord of the Most Vicious and Dark House of Slytherin, Lord of the Most Noble House of Gryffindor, Master of the Elder Wand, Master of the Serpent Tongue, Master of Fire, Master of the Deathly Hallows, Master of Death." Harry said.

He, as well as the watching Haldir, was shocked when both Galadriel and Celeborn dropped to one knee before him.

"We are honoured to have you in our presence, my Lord." they said in unison.

"Please, rise. I did not tell you to Lord it over you as it were. I will be treated no different than anyone else." Harry said, helping the two ancient elves to stand.

"As you wish." Lord Celeborn said.

"My Lord, I wish to bestow upon you a gift, if it pleases." Galadriel said. Harry nodded. "Then I name you, Harry Eldarion Galadhon, honoured son of the Galadhrim." Haldir gasp, even as Harry bowed in respect to them.

"I thank you for the honour, even as you have known me for five minutes, the trust is invaluable." Celeborn nodded and then slipped out, grabbing the still stunned Haldir on his way out.

"Dear harry. I have seen your life. I am without pity, for that implies that you failed somehow, when you deserve my adoration for surviving all of that." Galadriel took his arm and led him away, chattering about this and that, Harry smiling and giggling at her humorous tales.

* * *

Revew Please


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm back with this little Ditty, be kind to me please! Updates will be slow so don't get pissy with me and start demanding updates in your reviews.

As Always it is UnBeta'd but fabulous!

I know Nothing of Lord of the Rings, except from what I saw in the Movies or pulled up on Wikipedia. I own neither Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings, and Will never make Money from this. Read and Review!!!! oh I've noticed a few mistakes, and I swear it's fanfiction dot net that's fucking up my fics! Arghhhh!

This chapter is long to hold you all over until August, partly because the fourth chapter hasn't bee nstarted yet, and partly because I've got to finish uni.

I'd like to thank **FuocoBaisse**, for their hilarious review, this chapter is dedicated to you!!!**  
**

* * *

3.

Sweat poured from his brow as the blade inched closer and closer to his throat. His own sword, a Mythril Blade he'd made himself after finding a large deposit in his travels, keeping the Elven sword at bay.

"You've both gotten better and rusty in your old age, Lord Galadhon." Haldir mocked. Harry growled and flung him away with a well placed boot in his stomach.

"What have I said about calling me that, Haldir?" Harry asked as he lunged for the Marchwarden. Haldir parried and thrust, even as he laughed.

"Defeat me, Lord Galadhon, and I shall call you what ever you like!" he said, winking at Harry. Harry smirked and twirled his blade, his main focus on suppressing his powerful magick, keeping it from lashing out and knocking Haldir out.

"You know I could, in an instant, but let's give you a chance hmm?" Harry said, coming at the man with a flurry of strikes. His legs were swept from underneath him, leaving him flat on his back, his sword knocked from his grasp. Haldir leapt through the air at him, sword pointed down, a gleeful expression on his face. He landed, the sword sliding into the earth two inches from Harry's face.

"You are dead, my Lord Galadhon." Haldir said, chuckling.

"Be that as it may, my dear Marchwarden, but I did not leave this world without making sure you could not procreate." Haldir looked down and found an obsidian dagger pressed into his crotch.

"You crafty little beast!" Haldir said without heat. "I always need to keep my eye on you, my little Lord." Harry shrugged and summoned his weapon wandlessly. Haldir was reminded that Harry could have simply blasted him, but chose not to. It spoke of the honour he valued in his brothers-in-arms. "Come, we must have you bathed before the banquet. It is not often we have the Honoured Prince home."

Harry rolled his eyes and joined Haldir for a bath.

Harry looked back over his shoulder as he walked through the forest of Lothlorien, and waved as his surrogate parents, as they bid him a tearful farewell. He'd stayed a whole year in the forest kingdom, but had been itching to get back on the road.

He blew a kiss to Galadriel and disappeared from view.

He shifted his shoulder pack, which held all of his belongings, shrunken and stored carefully, and set a course for Rivendell. He'd have to go through the city of Ost-In-Edhil in Dunland, and then through Eregion to make it there. He could have easily teleported there, but he wanted to enjoy the scenery.

Harry was greeted at the gates of Rivendell, also called Imladris, by Elrond, his, for all intents and purposes, brother-in-law.

"Welcome, Lord Galadhon." Elrond said, smirking at him.

"Oh not you too! I'm going to roast Haldir next time I see him." Harry said, pulling the ancient elf into a hug. He stepped back and let his eyes flow over the beautiful city. He'd met Elrond some twelve years earlier when the half-Elven Lord had come to Lothlorien.

"Come, I shall give you the grand tour before showing you to your rooms." Elrond said, taking his elbow and leading him away.

All throughout the tour, Harry admired the wonderful architecture, and the blanket of history that wrapped itself around him. He fancied that he could feel the age of the wonderful city-house.

The tour was interrupted, however, by an Elven maiden riding into the court yard at a furious gallop. She had a tiny child sized man in her arms as she rushed for Elrond.

"Father! The ring wraiths have pierced his flesh with their cursed blades! He is fading!" she said in rapid elvish. Elrond paled and then strode quickly deeper into the palace, his daughter hot on his heels. Harry followed as well.

When he entered the hospice room, he found Elrond and another ancient elf bent over the prone form of the little Hobbit, Harry recognized him by his hairy feet. He hesitantly approached and watched as they fussed over the oozing wound.

"That will need to be purged, if you hope to stop the infection from taking hold." Harry said. Elrond looked at him in confusion. "I got sliced on the arm a few years back." Elrond nodded and stepped back, as Harry stepped forward and cupped his hands over the wound.

He cast a temporary healing spell before he pulled out his wand and held it steady, concentrating. With a little prod, his magick stirred and purged the poison from the wound. Thick, bright green pus oozed from the wound, singeing the skin as he trailed off to burn a hole in the sheets beneath the little Hobbit.

Harry pushed more and more of his magick into the wound, before he cast a blood cleaning spell.

"I'll need to get him a blood replenishing potion before he will be completely well. But he is no longer in danger of dying from the wound." Harry said stepping back shakily. Elrond led him to another bed and he snorted sheepishly. "Maybe I pushed a little too hard."

"You have done a great thing. Rest." Elrond said. Harry felt his eyes go heavy as Elrond used his ambient magick to ease Harry into unconsciousness.

When next he awoke, Harry found himself the centre of attention of four Hobbits, and old man and a young man with messy Black hair.

"Gandalf! He's awake!" a curly haired Hobbit exclaimed, pointing at him. The old man nodded and stood, towering over everyone there. The man joined the Istar in standing and watching him even more closely.

"So." the Wizard said, moving closer to the bed. "You are Lord Galadhon, honoured son of the Galadhrim, you are also an Istar."

"I see my reputation proceeds me. Haldir shall pay dearly for this." Harry said, drawing his knees up to his chest. He leaned back against the headboard and watched the room at large.

"You are too young to be an Istar. And I have never heard of an Elven Istar." the human said.

"You do not know everything, human." Harry said. He felt a tremor run through his body and frowned. There was a great evil nearby and it was calling to him.

"Ah. Not even you are immune to the call of the ring." Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's.

"Yes, it calls me to destroy it. But I cannot, lest I perish along with it." Harry said, shuddering at the strong desire to call up hell fire and melt the ring that was so much like a Horcrux. Was one in fact.

"To destroy it? It calls to everyone else to wear it." the human said.

"I'm sorry, I haven't the pleasure of your name." Harry said, trying to shrug off the feeling.

"I am Aragorn, called Strider the Ranger, named Estel by my adoptive father Lord Elrond."

"That makes me your uncle." Harry blurted. Aragorn's eyes widened. "I am Harry Galadhon, honoured son of the Galadhrim, adopted son of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

"Prince Harry, the Lord Galadhon." a new voice said. A female elf entered the hospital and made her way to Harry's side. "I hear it is you we have to thank for saving Frodo's life. Father said your magick forced out the poison as well as the tainted blood. I am Lady Arwen, welcome to Rivendell." she said, inclining her head to Harry.

"It was my honour to do so." Harry said, stretching out. A light body jumped onto the mattress and climbed up to where Harry was seated. It was the Dark curly haired hobbit.

"How'd you save Frodo? With magic?"

"Oh yes Master Hobbit. I'm quite nifty with my wand." Harry said winking at the adorable child sized man.

"Can you show us a bit? Is your magic very different from Gandalf's?"

"I can show you something, and I daresay our magicks are vastly different." Harry flicked his wrist and his wand flew from the bedside table and smacked into his palm. The hobbits gasped. "What's your favourite animal?"

"Oh-oh! I like a birdie! Brightly coloured! I swear I saw one once, only Merry says I was too drunk to tell it was a painting." Harry giggled and plucked a strand of hair from his head before tranfiguring that into a button, which he promptly transfigured into a parrot. It was a Green-Winged Macaw, the most recognizable of all parrots.

"Wow, what is it?"

"It's called a parrot. Some times they talk."

"Some times they talk! Some times they talk!" the parrot screeched. Pippin's eyes widened to impossible proportions as he reached out a shaky hand to pet the magically created bird.

"Here, he's all yours." Harry gently handed the Macaw to Pippin, after spelling his claws so they wouldn't pierce the flesh. Pippin slid from the bed, eyes riveted on the bird before he ran to the otherside of the room.

"Pippin! Aren't you forgetting something?" a blond pudgy hobbit said. Pippin looked around, before his eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! What does he eat?" there was laughter as the always food conscious hobbit voiced his question.

"I'm not sure. Probably small fruits and the like." Harry said.

"I was meaning shouldn't you be thanking Lord Prince Harry?" the blonde said.

"Oh, right! Thank you so much Lord Prince Harry!" Pippin said.

"Lord Prince Harry now?" Elrond said, stepping into the room. Harry face palmed and groaned.

"If word gets to Haldir, I'll skin you alive." Harry threatened. Elrond smiled fondly for a minute before he got serious.

"The time for the gathering has come. Frodo, Estel, Gandalf please make your way to the glade. Lord Harry, I'd like it if you joined us as well." Harry nodded and stretched.

"Give me a minute to freshen up." Harry stood from the bed and breezed into the washroom, leaving the other occupants to mill around as they waited.

Harry lagged behind the summoned group, mind focused on reinforcing his shields against the ring's call to end both of their existence's in one fell swoop.

He was the last to enter the circle and paused as he felt malice directed at him.

"Oh great, another elf!" a fair haired man sneered. Lord Elrond smacked the arm of his throne like chair and all but growled at the man.

"He is no mere elf, Boromir son of Denethor. He is the adopted son of our Lady Galadriel, and our Lord Celeborn, the honoured Prince of the Galadhrim! He commands your respect!"

"Besides, I am here, along with Mithrandir, to represent the wizards." Harry said calmly as he took a seat next to Elrond. Boromir remained silent, but kept his eyes on Harry, glaring holes in him.

The meeting commenced, with Harry's attention drifting off in his boredom.

He was yanked from his reverie when he was pulled violently into a vision. He stood in the centre of a burning Lothlorien, Orcs rushing around him. To his left lay his adoptive parents, clutching each other as they died. Frodo was being carried off on the orders of a white Wizard, while Sam, Merry and Pippin were beheaded.

Legolas was hung, while Aragorn was pulled apart by two Uruk-Hai. Boromir was not present, but Gandalf was bloodied and defeated at the feet of Saruman.

The ring gleamed on Saruman's finger, as a giant eye of fire glared down at the Elven haven, calling his ring home.

Harry collapsed onto the ground, breathing harshly with tears running down his face.

The council was arguing over how to best destroy the ring, when a dwarf jumped up and tried to smash it with his ax. A wave of magick flashed out from the impact, and Harry gave a strangled yell.

They fell silent as his emerald green eyes clouded over with white and the veins around his eyes bulged. He gave out little strangled noises as he had a white knuckled grip on his chair. Elrond looked on in concern, even as Gandalf slowly approached the Elven Lord.

Without warning Harry snapped out of the vision and sank to the ground, actual tears running down is face. He breathed in huge amounts of air in great shuddering gasps. Gandalf reached for him and he jerked back, before fleeing the circle at a run.

Everyone there winced as they heard him retch in the shrubbery.

"What he has seen must be truly horrible." Elrond said, with a sigh.

"Seen?" Boromir asked.

"Lord Prince Harry is a Seer." Elrond said, giving a fond smile at the new title. "Most likely he has seen what the ring intends to do once reunited with it's Master."

"Then give the ring to Gondor! Too long has the enemy plagued our fair city, with it's power harnessed, Gondor will stand tall against the enemies of Middle Earth, as it has since it's inception."

"We cannot trust the power of the ring to men. If you'll remember, it was men who got us in this mess that we are in now." an elf said, snootily. Boromir and his companions jumped up at the insult, but were stilled by Elrond's voice.

"I am partially to blame as well. I could have ended this all if I had simply pushed Isildur into the fires of Mount Doom. I let my heart cloud my judgment, and we are all paying the price. The ring must be destroyed, that much we all agree on. It also must be destroyed in the very fire that created it. We must select who will take the ring to Mount Doom."

There was an instant ruckus as everyone started speaking at once, so much so that they did not hear Frodo until Elrond gestured for silence.

"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo said, terrified. "Though. . . I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said with a sigh. Aragorn stepped up and sank to one knee.

"If, by my life or Death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Legolas stood and placed a fist over his heart.

"And you have my bow." he said, bowing. Not to be outdone Gimli jumped up.

"And my Axe!" Boromir stood and approached the hobbit.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." the bushes rustled and Sam came stumbling out, cheeks rosy.

"Here! And Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he declared. Elrond raised his eyebrow at the hobbit.

"No, indeed! It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." he narrowed his eyes at the hobbit. Merry and Pippin rushed into the council circle, fairly vibrating with eagerness.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry exclaimed, planting his hands on his hips.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said nodding his head eagerly.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry said, nudging Pippin. Harry stumbled back into the circle, eyes red rimmed as if he'd been crying, which he had, and approached Frodo.

"You have my aid, in any way that you can use it." Harry promised. Frodo nodded and Harry reclaimed his seat.

"Ten companions... So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond declared.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked, bringing a smile and a chuckle to many of the men present.

* * *

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm back with this little Ditty, be kind to me please! Updates will be slow so don't get pissy with me and start demanding updates in your reviews.

As Always it is UnBeta'd but fabulous!

I know Nothing of Lord of the Rings, except from what I saw in the Movies or pulled up on Wikipedia. I own neither Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings, and Will never make Money from this. Read and Review!!!! oh I've noticed a few mistakes, and I swear it's fanfiction dot net that's fucking up my fics! Arghhhh!

I had major trouble with this chapter, so it's kinda weird. . .Don't you dare to fucking complain about it!

Also, I lost a bet with my friend Jonno, and the Hybrids were added, don't get attached, you wont be seeing them much. I hate them. I really do.

* * *

4.

The Fellowship set out at dawn two days later, their packs laden with supplies to aid them on their journey. Aragorn took the lead, with Boromir and the hobbits behind him, Gandalf was behind the hobbits with Gimli at his side, with Harry and Legolas bringing up the rear.

"I have heard many tales about you, my Lord." Legolas said, hands clasped behind his back as they strolled.

"All of them are vicious lies I am sure." Harry said with humor.

"I admit, I learned to take them with a grain of salt. I do not think you could have moved an entire mountain in search of Mythril."

"Not the WHOLE mountain. I was forced to take a good chunk out of Khazad Dum to find a suitable Mythril Deposit with which to forge my blade." Harry said, smirking. Legolas smiled and they fell into an amiable silence.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Frodo asked, looking around suddenly.

"We are in Rhudaur. We'll have to cross the mountains to reach Lothlorien." Gandalf said, stroking his beard.  


* * *

  
Sometime in the night a blizzard kicked up, blanketing the land in fresh white powder. Harry, who'd always enjoyed a good fresh snow, was cheerful; much to the disgruntlement of Gimli.

"Let us set forth, we shall reach Eregion by nightfall!" Gandalf said, marshalling the other nine. Boromir and Aragorn took up the lead, with Gandalf watching over the hobbits. Gimli hung back with Harry and Legolas.

"I have heard much about your skills with metal work, Master elf." Gimli said. "My father once had the pleasure of presenting my mother with a wrist cuff you forged. Exquisite!"

"High praise from you, Master Dwarf." Harry said, inclining his head. Gimli smiled, and then glowered at Legolas as the blonde elf closed the distance between Harry and himself. Harry remained oblivious to this.  


* * *

Gandalf was curious, he'd never met a Wizard of Harry of Galadhon's caliber. He was itching to question him, and was tempted to open his senses to taste his magick. He refrained though, because doing so would alert Saruman to their location.  


* * *

Harry had a strange feeling as they walked through the land of Eregion. He found it odd, that he hadn't had the feeling the night before when they camped just past the border, but the deeper they went, the stranger the feeling got.

"Are you alright Harry?" Legolas asked, concern in his silver eyes.

"I'm feeling a little off. Something bad is gonna happen." Harry said, slipping back into the familiar cadence he'd grown up with.

"Are you so sure?" Legolas asked, growing concerned.

"Very." Harry said. The whole fellowship fell silent as a defensive wall came into view. Their arrival went unnoticed, and the gates remained locked. Using his staff, Gandalf commanded the gates to open, and they did.

Harry immediately wished they hadn't. The fist of Death sucker punched him in the gut, doubling him over. Gandalf whirled around, eyes wide in shock, to see Harry sink to his knees with a moan of pain.

"There is Death here. Everyone is dead." Harry hissed, eyes screwing shut as the power of Death overwhelmed him. He heard Legolas calling his name, as blackness overtook his vision.  


* * *

Harry awoke to a gentle hand stroking his cheek.

Bright red hair filed his vision, before his eyes found green eyes that were brighter versions of his own battle and life weary ones. Another face filled his vision, Dark messy hair sticking up every which way, and twinkling hazel eyes.

"Harry!" James said, bumping Lily out of the way. The red-haired woman gave a squawk as she fell unceremoniously to the white floor.

"James you four-eyed wanker!" she groused, standing and smoothing down her robes. "And get off of him, you'll smother him to Death!"

"What the hell?"

"Language Harry." Lily admonished automatically.

"Yeah, language Harry!" James mocked. He was smacked by Lily, who gave him a look.

"We don't have much time." Lily said, leaning in and giving him a tight hug. "A little of the wizarding world followed you in. It's taken them a while to manifest, because they were not invited to this realm, but their here now. Or they will be."

"Could you be more cryptic? You really are Dumbledore's protege! What she's trying to say, Harry, is that two Dementors came through a few months ago and ravaged the village. Fortunately, they were both males, and Dementors, unlike wizards, do not have male pregnancies."

"Uh, ok." Harry said. "Wait WHAT? I can get preggers? Damnit!" Harry groaned, falling back onto the fluffy whatever-it-was-that-he-was-laying-on. "Dementors?"

"Luckily for you, you are the Master of the Hallows. You can capture them and bind them to you. They'll be really helpful against the enemy." Lily said, running her fingers through his hair. James looked over Harry's shoulder and sigh.

"You have to go back now, Harry. we love you so much, and we are proud of you!" James said, hugging Harry. Lily hugged Harry when James released him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And before I forget, you are not alone!"

"Bye baby." she said, crying. Harry felt an icy hand close around his heart.

"I love you guys!" he said, as he felt himself falling. "Wait, what do you mean I am not alone?" but they'd already disappeared from view.

"You could have told him about the Dementor's being able to asexually reproduce." Lily said.

"Do what now?" James asked, looking confused. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.  


* * *

Harry came awake with a gasp. He continued to suck in huge lungfuls of air, as he felt the wind freeze his sweat. He was instantly the centre of attention of the entire fellowship.

"By the Valar! You were dead!" Legolas said. He barely restrained himself from grabbing Harry. the hobbits had no such qualms, as all four of them crowded around Harry and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You were all cold and not breathing Lord Prince Harry!" Pippin said, his face buried in Harry's shoulder. Frodo looked very shaken and Harry rubbed his head, giving him a look.

"I apologize, I have not had such a reaction in quite a while. I need to go into the town."

"None of us have been able to make it in. The minute we step in, we are swamped with feelings of despair and depression. Those of use that have seen battle, relive the horror of it." Boromir said, stepping up.

"I'll take care of it." Harry said, standing to his feet a little unsteadily. He pulled his shrunken trunk from his pocket and cast it upon the ground. With a negligent flick of his hand the trunk grew to it's normal size, that of a medium sized wardrobe.

Everyone watched in curiosity as Harry entered trunk, and disappeared. The hobbits were astonished, the humans frightened, the dwarf fascinated, the elf concerned and amazed while Gandalf was chomping at the bit to drill Harry about his magick.

When Harry reemerged, he had a silver cloak and a sword in his hands. There was also now a ruby ring on his left hand.

The sword was a regular Katana, blade wise, but the hilt was rounded and hollowed out so he could fit his wand in it and use both at the same time.

He slid his wand into the compartment and screwed the end on. Twirling the sword around and around he lay the cloak on the closed trunk. A flash of light later and the Invisibility cloak was a Warrior's Helm, similar to Ares' helm of invisibility.

Harry gave a sharp nod to Gandalf, and put the helm on. The ring glowed as did the sword.

The Master of Death entered the town turned Dementor Smorgasbord, and immediately felt the affects of the Dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! Find them and bring them to me!" Harry commanded. His stag patronus crackled with energy, giving off white/blue discharge as they galloped away in different directions.

Their presence drove the Dementor reaction away and Harry could sense the fellowship getting closer to the door to watch the action. Nothing happened for almost five minutes, before Harry felt a cold seep into his bones.

He looked up to find his three patronus' dragging three Dementor's. He was instantly confused, until he saw something force it's way out of a Dementor's mouth and drop to the ground. Darkness seemed to swamp the thing as it grew quickly. As it stood, Harry stepped back in horror. It was an alabaster skinned human, seven feet tall with waist length Black hair. It's entire eyes were Black, and it had sharp pointy teeth.

"Oh fuck me!" Harry growled. He slashed his sword, sending out a wave of pure white light. The spell flew past the new Dementor and where it collided with walls and houses, the glow intensified, until the entire court yard was lit like day light.

All around him, Harry saw nearly a dozen of the new Dementor's, hugging the walls and watching him to see how they should react.

'Abomination!' Harry heard whispered into his mind. He nodded and silently ordered his patronus' to bring their quarry to him. The Dementor's screamed as Harry forcefully expelled their devoured souls and finally killed them.

That was the easy part.

From no where, a fourteenth Dementor hybrid charged him. His left hand flew out and a shield appeared around him, throwing the hybrid back. He expected the others to attack, but they merely stood back and waited. The three stags circled around Harry, pawing the ground and challenging the fallen hybrid.

The creature stood and charged again, only to fall as Harry beheaded it. Harry turned back to the remaining thirteen, only to find them all crowded behind him. He was shocked. He hadn't sensed them move at all. There was no cold feeling coming from them, his Death senses screamed at him that these were alive. Unkillable except by his own hand.

As one they knelt before him, baring their necks.

"Please, stand. You've nothing to fear from me." Harry said, lowering his sword. Something in him prevented him from killing them. "I must ask, what are you?"

The youngest hybrid, the one Harry had seen born, stood and moved a few inches closer to Harry.

"We are the children of Death." he said, his voice smooth with a lilt to it that reminded Harry of an Italian's way of speaking English. "Dementor Born. We are created by combining thousand souls. We do not know how we are flesh and blood."

"What do I do with you? I cannot allow you to run around unchecked." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We will serve you, our Hallowed Master." he said bowing from the waist.

"I don't need servants." Harry said bluntly.

"We can do nothing else. You are the Master of Death, we are Death's Children. It is only natural that we serve you. How may we convince you to let us please you?" the hybrid said.

Harry sighed and covered his face with his hands, thinking hard. His parents did say to use the Dementors in battle. And afterwards, they could be freed. Harry would give them a Place to make theirs. Nodding his head Harry decided.

"Alright. You can aid my friends and I in this battle. Afterwards, we'll find someplace for you to live." Harry said.

"We thank you." they all kneeled again. And Harry felt his body tingle. He lifted his sword, which glowed in a pulsing white light, and pointed it over the assembled group's heads. He raised his left hand, with the glowing resurrection stone on it, and called out in a booming voice.

"Omnipotens anima Modus, appono Mors mortis consulo Infinitio!" a golden rectangle appeared on all of their chests, with a long golden chain snaking out and attaching to the blazing white rectangle on his own chest. White lightening shot out from Harry's chain and flowed down to his new servants.

Instead of screaming in pain, they all sighed in ecstasy. The chains faded from view, and through the open robes, Harry could see a symbol tattooed in Black on their chests. It was the Tughra Inayati, but with two wands crossed instead of a crescent moon under the heart.

"Your powerful magick nourishes us." the apparent leader and voice of the group said.

"What do I call you?"

"We will be known as the Shadow Walkers, Death Dealers, Merchants of Death." he said.

"I mean your name." Harry said, a little creeped out by the leader.

"I shall be known as Covale." he said. Harry nodded and lowered his sword. The Shadow Walkers stood and waited for an Order.

"I suppose you can scout ahead. Kill Orc you come across." Harry said. Covale nodded and signaled to his group, they melted back into the shadows and disappeared. Harry turned back to the fellowship, who wore stunned looks on their faces. Gandalf was the first to speak.

"I suppose the rumors are true. You are the Master of Death." he muttered, stroking his beard.

* * *

Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

Did you miss me? Good news, I'm back in the country!

As Always it is UnBeta'd but fabulous!

I know Nothing of Lord of the Rings, except from what I saw in the Movies or pulled up on Wikipedia. I own neither Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings, and Will never make Money from this. Read and Review!!!! oh I've noticed a few mistakes, and I swear it's fanfiction dot net that's fucking up my fics! Arghhhh!

I had major trouble with this chapter, so it's kinda weird. . .Don't you dare to fucking complain about it!

* * *

In no time at all, Harry was irritated. He got suspicious looks from Boromir and Aragorn, the hobbits were hesitant around him, Gandalf would give him the same calculating looks Dumbledore used too, and Legolas was distant.

It seemed to get worse after Covale returned to give Harry a report. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He never expected the slowly growing mistrust from his compatriots to hurt him as deeply as it did, but then again Harry always did take things to heart a little harder than most people.

It wasn't until they were forced off the mountain pass and to the mines of Moria, that Harry snapped.

The blizzard had caught them by surprise, as did the mountain attempting to crush them, and now there were hateful looks being tossed at him from all sides.

"Why didn't you stop the mountain, Master Wizard?" Gimli growled. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, why didn't you?" Boromir said, jumping in. "You have access to such powerful forces, why not use them to actually aid us, instead of building up your own army of monsters? You want the ring for yourself! You want to replace Sauron!"

"That's preposterous! I-!"

"Then why. Didn't. You. Help? Just admit it, you're useless to us, you're only here to further your own gains!" Boromir crowed. Harry snapped his mouth shut and stood, his burning green eyes taking in everyone. "See! He wont deny the truth!"

"Why should I defend my self to you? You've already made up your mind!" Harry growled. He saw Frodo flinch, and walked to him, ignoring every one else who clutched their weapons. Even Legolas. "I swore that I'd help you, Frodo. If you ever have need of me, just call out and I will be there." Harry said. He pressed a kiss to Frodo's forehead and stepped back.

"I bid you all farewell." Harry said. He transformed into a Phoenix and disappeared in a plume of silver Phoenix fire. The silence was only broken by Pippin stomping over to Boromir and kicking him hard in the shin.

* * *

Harry reappeared in a Forest, and sank to his knees as the sting of betrayal bloomed in his chest. Unbeknownst to him, his Elven power awoken from it's dormant state, and nature erupted to life all around him.

The Guardians of the Forest felt the little Prince's despair, and began to move to his location. As they moved closer their bark was renewed, beautiful flowers blossomed in random places on their bodies.

Harry looked around as the ground underneath him vibrated. He was shocked to see walking trees moving towards him, before he remembered the Ent's. Standing tall, Harry waited for them to reach him.

"Young one." an Ent said, coming to a stop before Harry. "Your sorrow clouds the air and sinks deep into the earth. What troubles you?"

"Oh honoured Guardian of the Forest, those I thought as friends have turned against me." Harry said, turning his face away from the scrutiny of the giant. "They accuse me of being the next Dark Lord."

"Can they not see you are too pure for that? There is no darkness in your heart, and not many can boast that. They are fools."

"I thank you. May I have your name?"

"I am called Fangorn, the Patron of this Forest. And you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Galadhon." Harry said.

"Well, Harry Galadhon, Prince of the elves, why don't you come with me, I will introduce you around hmm?"

"Thank you Fangorn." Harry said.  


* * *

High above the Fangorn Forest Harry flew in his Phoenix form, enjoying a brief freedom. He'd spent the last three days with Fangorn, learning the Ent's History, which was a sad one.

They'd lost their women in the first war, an were the last of their kind. Being some of the first creatures in Middle Earth, as well as currently the eldest, they remembered things only the elves could guess at.

He was about to land, when he felt a pulse of familiar Magic. WIZARD MAGIC! His mind screamed at him, and he shot off like a Bludger, zipping towards where he could feel the steady pulsing.

He was halfway to it when it stopped. Harry picked up his pace, wanting to get to the spot fixed firmly in his mind.

A large white tower suddenly loomed on the horizon. It appeared to be guarding the gap of Rohan. Harry had to admit that it was beautiful, and it would be even more so if not for the sense of tainted Magic fouling the air.

A weaker pulse of Wizard Magic appeared and Harry zoomed straight for it. Ignoring the tingle of wards Harry broke through them and slipped into the tower through a window. He winged his way up and down halls; down, down, down stairs until he came to a room that was so Black Harry was sure that any light was taken, beaten, and snuffed out by the darkness.

The Magic pulse was stronger and Harry transformed again. The moment his feet touched the ground Harry gagged. The evil taint was heaviest in this Place. His Phoenix form protected him from it before, but now he could feel it clawing at his skin.

"You've come to torture me some more? I will not break you pitiful excuse for a Wizard! You fucking mudblood!" an all too familiar voice screamed out. It had gone rough, probably from hours of screaming. But Harry knew it well.

"Malfoy?" he asked, stunned.

"Potter?!?" Draco called out.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little Prince." a cold voice hissed out from the doorway.  


* * *

Ever since Harry had left, the hobbits had refused to speak to anyone. Except for Sam, he was too kind to hold much of a grudge. But he did spend most of his time scolding the other's for turning against Harry.

"And you, sir Legolas, I had thought the elves a fair people. But you're just as cold as they say you are! I saw how close you were to Lord Prince Harry, how can you just toss him aside? He's the only other elf out here!"

"He's a half-breed." Legolas said without thinking. Sam fell silent, before his eyes took on a disappointed look and he turned away to join his fellow hobbits who were glaring at everyone.

"Ah, I've got it!" Gandalf cried. He said the elvish word for friend, and the doors to the mines of Moria opened.

The next ten minutes were a blur, although everyone would recall them with vivid clarity. A tentacled monster rose up from the lake of putrid water and tried to eat Frodo. He was saved by a concentrated effort by the fellowship.

Even after being saved, he couldn't help but think that if Harry had of been there, it would have been much easier. They made camp a few yards from the cave in and waited until Gandalf told them where to go.  


* * *

"Saruman, the accursed white Wizard." Harry spat. He flicked his hand and the room filled with light, making a bruised and bleeding Draco Malfoy flinch.

"Yes, I am Saruman. I have been waiting to meet you." Saruman said, stepping closer. "Even now I can taste your power. It reminds me of my dear little Carus." he said, leering at Malfoy.

"He hasn't done unspeakable things to you has he?" Harry asked Draco. The Malfoy Lord sneered and glared at Harry.

"I would never allow that. He can barely stand to touch my skin as it is." Draco said hotly.

"Yes, my dear Carus has an enchantment on his skin. But I will break it, once I have gained your power."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry hissed slashing his hand towards Saruman. The tainted white Wizard was flung back and slammed into a wall, where he was knocked unconscious. Harry hurried over to Draco's side and quietly spelled the bonds off.

Draco's Magic immediately rushed free and danced around his body, making the none bruised skin glow. Harry transformed into his Phoenix form, grabbed Draco and disappeared in a flash of fire.  


* * *

Harry appeared, with Draco in his arms, in his personal bedroom at Lothlorien, his adoptive mother already there with healing salves and bandages.

"Bring him, I have prepared the necessary tools." Harry nodded and lay Draco on the bed, with a wave of his wand Draco was naked except for a loin cloth to preserve his dignity. Salves were rubbing into bruises and the healing spells Harry had learned were applied.

Through all of this, Draco's Grey eyes never left Harry's face.

"Go ahead and ask Malfoy, I know you're dying to."

"How did you get here?" Draco asked.

"I died. The Valar came and offered me a life here, and I took it. How'd you get here?"

"A few days after the final battle I was shoved into the veil by the Order of the Phoenix."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a month."

"That's impossible, I've been here for over twenty years."

"You look the same age as when you left." Draco said.

"The elves don't age past a certain point." Harry said, taking a seat beside Draco on the bed. "I never thought I'd be glad to see you Malfoy."

"Me either."

"So, we won?"

"Yes, the light side won."

"All I remember is casting the curse and then falling. Then the Valar appeared." Harry said.

"So what happens now?"

"Now? I suppose you get better, and go live. I'm involved in another war against a Dark Wizard with a bloody Horcrux."

"You've the worst luck Potter." Draco mumbled. Harry chuckled. Neither noticed when Galadriel slipped quietly from the room, and they talked long into the night.  


* * *

  
Harry was awoken in the middle of the night, nearly three days after bringing Draco to Lothlorien, buy the frantic screaming of his name.

He instantly recognised Frodo's voice and apparated to his location.  



	6. Chapter 6

As Always it is UnBeta'd but fabulous!

I know Nothing of Lord of the Rings, except from what I saw in the Movies or pulled up on Wikipedia. I own neither Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings, and Will never make Money from this. Read and Review!!!! oh I've noticed a few mistakes, and I swear it's fanfiction dot net that's fucking up my fics! Arghhhh! Don't you dare to fucking complain about it!

*************Soooo sorry this is so late! I feel like a complete tosser because I totally forgot about this fic even though i was writing it.***************

* * *

They were barricaded in the Tomb of the Dwarf King, Orcs with Trolls were pouring out of the woodwork and trying to break through the door, and all the while Frodo was calling out to Harry.

He knew he was getting a few crazed looks from his companions, who believed that Harry had abandoned them to go build up his Dark army, but he also knew that Harry would come.

Just as a troll broke through the door, Harry appeared with a loud crack. His white wand was immediately in his hand, spells shooting out at the troll and the Orcs that came in behind it. He inched his way to Frodo, who was so relieved that he had come that he had let his guard down.

Another troll stumbled towards Frodo and shoved his spear into Frodo's stomach.

"No!" Harry screamed. "Avada Kedavra!" the troll fell backwards, dead. The Orcs were quickly killed off as everyone rushed to Harry and Frodo's side.

The young Hobbit suddenly inhaled a large gasp of air and sat up.

"Is everyone impervious to Death now?" Boromir asked, throwing his arms up.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. Frodo pulled open the collar of his shirt and showed everyone the Mythril armour he wore.

"Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Gimli said. Frodo turned to look at Harry, who wore a relieved look on his face.

"You came."

"I promised I would, Frodo." Harry said. He stood and helped the Hobbit to his feet. "Come on, we've got to get you lot out of here."

Harry ran through the door, the fellowship on his heels. He ignored the stares he could feel and smiled down at the hobbits who were keeping pace with him. Pippin had his parrot tucked under an arm to protect it.

They all tried valiantly to not let the drum beats of the army of Orcs get them down, and raced to an exit.  


* * *

They came to a series of crumbled stone stairs, and were contemplating how to safely cross it. Harry was warring with himself wether or not to use the levitating body spell to send everyone safely across, when he suddenly smelled brimstone.

"Oh god." he groaned, as orange light lit up one of the tunnels. At that moment the drums fell silent, and Gandalf whirled around searching. "They have a fucking Balrog!"

The very second smoke began filtering through the mouth of the tunnel, Harry gave in and flicked his wand at Sam and Frodo. They gave little shouts of surprise as they were lifted into the air and moved across the chasm and onto stable ground.

Harry did the same for Merry and Pippin. Harry waved his wand towards Boromir and Aragorn, but Boromir drew his sword.

"I will not allow Sauron's heir to force me to defy gravity. You'll probably hurl us into the chasm." Harry said nothing, flicking his wand to silence Boromir before sending he and Aragorn sailing across to a rather rough landing. Gimli and Legolas were next, Harry pointedly ignoring the sad looks he was getting from Legolas.

He turned to move Gandalf across to safety, but found the old Wizard looking at him intently.

"I apologize, my Prince. I should have stepped in far sooner. Your selflessness knows no bounds, you are a man of honour." Gandalf said, bowing to Harry. Harry arched an eyebrow, and flicked his wand at Gandalf, carefully floating him over to the other side.

"Come on Lord Prince Harry! Hurry! The creature is coming!" Pippin cried, pointing behind Harry. Harry whirled around to find the Balrog entering the cavern from it's cave.

Without preamble the creature of unnatural fire charged Harry, forcing him to dodge while sending a banishing hex at it's feet. It tripped and stumbled, but regained his footing quickly and sent a jet of flames at Harry from it's mouth.

A shield charm normally used for potions explosions saved him from being fried, and he quickly retaliated with a stream of ice water, which caused the Balrog to howl in pain. A whip of flame zipped through the empty space to wrap around Harry's right arm, forcing him to roar in agony.

A bolt of lightening shot from the Elder wand and struck the distracted beast, throwing it away from Harry and onto a narrow ledge.

"Run! Get the hell out of here!" Harry screamed, casting a disarming hex at the Balrog. He summoned his silvery Phoenix fire and bathed himself in it, using his Magic to power his voice.

"Halt! I, the Master of fire, command you!" he said in parseltongue. He didn't hear the gasps of the fellowship as the Balrog paused in his charge and stood still. "Go back from whence you came, never return!" he ordered. The ground under the Balrog began to crumble. All of a sudden Harry felt a sharp pain just above his eye as a fist sized stone smashed into his face. He looked over and saw Boromir still in a throwing position, while he felt for the damage.

Looking at the blood on his hand in confusion, he never saw the Balrog break free from his spell and charge him. With his concentration broken, the Phoenix fire vanished, leaving him vulnerable.

He screamed in pain as the creature of fire grabbed him and held him in a bone breaking grip. He could feel his skin burning, smell it even. The air was forced out of his lungs and Harry felt his broken ribs rend his vital organs.

"Sino mors mortis vindico vobis, immundus bellua!" Harry hissed, the last of the air in his lungs fuelling his spell. He was dropped immediately, his legs giving way and sending him to his knees. The Balrog swatted at something invisible, as his flames began to die out.

It tumbled over the edge, screaming in pain as the shadow of Death ate away at it. The sound of it's screams died out, and silence ruled the cavern.

Harry stood, after struggling, and swayed dangerously. Blood coated the front of his burnt clothes, and his face. Every breath was like inhaling lava, and his Bones were encased in steel briars. He took one step, and then another.

"Harry!" Frodo cried, making an aborted move to go to him. Harry smiled weakly at Frodo and took another step.

"Don't move! We'll come get you!" Aragorn said, looking around for help. The hobbits were stricken with grief at seeing Harry so beaten, Gimli would be of no help, and Boromir was staring guiltily at Harry's broken form. Legolas was staring at his feet, refusing to see Harry as he was, broken.

Gandalf was his only hope. He just had to figure out what they would do.

Harry's legs gave out again and he hit the ground, a mere ten feet from the edge of the outcropping. There was a soft rumble, and suddenly the ground beneath Harry was breaking apart, falling downwards.

Harry hung suspended in midair for nearly two seconds before he plunged down with the falling earth.

"NOOOOOOO! HARRY!" Frodo cried. He raced to the edge of the stone platform and peered down into the darkness. The drums began to beat again and Frodo was grabbed up, a muscled arm around his midsection, as he tried in vain to remain on his spot.  


* * *

When Frodo became aware, he was once again in the bright sunlight, on the other side of the mountain. He was sobbing hysterically in Sam's arms, with Pippin clinging to him for support and Merry rubbing his back.

Aragorn had his face buried in his hands, Legolas was so white his skin had gone translucent, the veins showing clearly in the strong afternoon sun. Gandalf looked to be struck dumb, and Boromir was having a panic attack.

"We-we should move." Aragorn said at last. He looked lost as he stood and looked around, seeing but not seeing the landscape.

"Move? Now? At least let the little hobbits grieve." Boromir said, panting.

"Arrrrhhhh!" Pippin cried, he raced over and head butted Boromir in the crotch. "You ruddy bastard! It's your fault Lord Prince Harry is gone! If you hadn't thrown that STUPID ROCK!" he began hitting and kicking the man who was easily twice his height.

The anguished Hobbit was drug away by Aragorn, who did not offer any more assistance to Boromir beyond taking the attacker away.

"All Lord Prince Harry ever did was try and help! You idiots chased him away, and now look! He'd gone because of you!" Pippin jerked free from Aragorn's grasp and stormed away, ducking into a bush patch.

"We need to move." Aragorn said again. Gandalf nodded. He quietly fetched the still crying Pippin and rejoined the saddened group. They set off quickly for the woods of Lothlorien, seeking the protection the trees would give them from Sauron's spies.  


* * *

Despite the misery draping the fellowship, they couldn't help but be awed by the ambience of Lothlorien. It draped them in a cloak of peace. As night fell, Gimli gave them a warning.

"Careful there lads, they say that there is a she-Witch who rules these woods. She gets in your mind, sneaks up on you! I'd like to see someone sneak up on a dwarf!" he said, shaking his axe.

"If you were breathing any louder we could have shot you, blindfolded and in the Dark." a cold voice said. Gandalf's staff lit up to reveal that they were surrounded by elves, their bowstrings taut. "State your purpose for entering our wooded realm."

"We seek to destroy the one ring." Gandalf said. "We are headed to Mordor."

"You are the group of ten from Rivendell? I only count nine."

"Yes, we lost a member recently." Aragorn said sadly. Haldir nodded and turned, giving a signal to his men. The fellowship was quickly blindfolded and marched deeper into the woods.  


* * *


	7. Chapter 7

As Always it is UnBeta'd but fabulous!

I know Nothing of Lord of the Rings, except from what I saw in the Movies or pulled up on Wikipedia. I own neither Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings, and Will never make Money from this. Read and Review!!!! oh I've noticed a few mistakes, and I swear it's fanfiction dot net that's fucking up my fics! Arghhhh! Don't you dare to fucking complain about it!

*************For the record I hate this chapter.***************

* * *

The nine companions were led into the tree city of Lothlorien, still blindfolded. When they came to a halt, the blindfolds were removed and they were presented to the Queen and King of the forest of Lorien.

"Ten set out from Rivendell, and yet nine I see before me." Celeborn said. "Tell me, where is Harry? Where is my son?" Pippin shot Boromir a murderous looks, that did not go unnoticed.

"He has fallen." Galadriel whispered, gazing at them all sadly. "Harry fell into the darkness after sacrificing himself to ensure their safety."

The gentle singing that always permeated the air of Lothlorien ceased. The fellowship could feel the burning gaze of hundreds of high elves, and began to fidget.

"Who will tell Draco?" Celeborn asked, a fine tremor running through him.

"Haldir, arrest the human, Boromir." Galadriel said, voice cold. "Hold him until the court has convened."

There was a slight protest from the fellowship, as two elves grabbed Boromir and drug him away.

"My Lady, is that necessary?" Legolas asked.

"You will take his Place, Legolas Greenleaf? You will stand trial in his stead for his part in my son's falling?" Galadriel all but hissed. Before he could answer, she turned, gathered up her skirts and fled, silver tears trailing down her face.

"I offer you and your companions lodging." Celeborn said, eyeing the fellowship. "Please excuse me, I have someone close to my son that I must break the news to." Celeborn walked away, mentally preparing to tell Draco that Harry had fallen.  


* * *

The first thing Harry noticed upon waking was the sharp pointy rock digging into his back. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't dead. He carefully stood to his feet, mentally checking for any broken bones, and finding none.

"You're fine." a powerful voice said, it's tone bored. "We couldn't very well let the savior of middle earth come to harm now could we?"

"Who's we?" Harry asked, standing tall and searching for the source of the voice.

"I am the representative of The Valar, the Greatest Lords and Ladies of the Ainur." the man said.

"They didn't see fit to give you a name then? And what do they want with me?" Harry grouched.

"I am Eönwë, Herald of the Valar. You have been chosen, as a conduit for their great power."

"Uh huh. And what am I supposed to do while they use me like a funnel?"

"The insolence." Eönwë said, finally appearing to Harry in the form of a tall man with shining silver armor and a floating green cloak. "It is a great honour to be chosen as an Avatar of the Valar!"

"Yeah ok. You tell them I'll do them one favour, anything at all, and then we're even. They brought me here, I suppose their kindness can be repaid." Eönwë was clearly affronted by his blunt refusal to be a servant of the Powers. His head tilted as if he was hearing a voice only he could.

Before Harry could react, the man had lunged and grabbed a hold of his burned clothes and they both disappeared in a burst of light.

When Harry's vision cleared he found himself floating before fourteen of the most beautiful and powerful giants he had ever seen.

A man with flowing white hair chuckled as he peered out at him with crystalline blue eyes.

"So you've come." he spoke, lips barely moving, but voice booming to all corners of the circular room.

"Against my will, but yeah sure, I'm here." Harry said, glaring at Eönwë, who snorted.

"Eönwë tells us that you have agreed to repay us for saving your life. What if we do not agree that one favour is sufficient payment?"

"Then you're fucked." Harry said, bluntly. The man threw back his head and laughed. The booming sound was musical and sweet, despite the volume.

"Oh I like you! Such boldness." he stood from his throne and descended the huge number of stairs between him and the ground, which Harry was slowly falling towards. As he walked down, he seemed to shrink, until; when his feet touched the ground, he was slightly taller than Galadriel.

He reached out his glowing hand and helped Harry up from the ground. The second their hands touched, Harry felt something rush into him, singing through his veins.

A hauntingly beautiful song began to fill his ears. It filled his senses, intoxicating in it's purity. He felt lighter than air, and closed his eyes to bask in the glorious salvation. Something strong began to build up in his chest, getting stronger and stronger with every beat of his heart.

His breath quickened, his body lost all pretenses of tenseness and he floated away.

Like a dam, an orgasmic power exploded out of him, burning him to a crisp with it's sheer beauty. His mind stretched far and wide, touching anything and everything that lived. The whole of the world's conscious peered deep into Harry.  


* * *

The Fellowship was seated before the twin thrones of Galadriel and Celeborn, who were surrounded by a horde of silent Elves.

Just as Galadriel opened her mouth, a heavy presence touched everyone's minds, filling them with the briefest exuberance. When it faded after an eternity of mere moments, Galadriel closed her mouth and inclined her head at the nine of them.

"You will continue on your journey. Go with peace." she said. She stood and left the room airily, practically floating.

Everyone in Lothlorien seemed to be in a kind of daze, the eternal song humming through the trees as even the grass seeds joined in.

Only Boromir remained grounded. He did not feel it apropos for him to join in the celebration. Not after his actions. He separated from his party and went to the encampment where they had been allowed to rest and tried to sleep, the haunted song echoing through his soul.  


* * *

Covale Darkshade looked up in amazement, as a flock of Eagles, born on a wind shimmering with magic, approached them.

They brought with them a song which eased his inner turmoil.

In no time at all, thirteen majestic eagles, each bearing a member of the Darkshade Clan, filled the sky, making an easy path to Mordor, where the great battle was to take place.

* * *

****************I am totally unhappy with this chapter, i had writers block and I felt like Sisyphus trying to force this out.****************


	8. Chapter 8

Don't get excited, i'm certainly not.

8.

When Harry finally came down, literally and figuratively, he found himself laying on a plush settee, before the full of the Valar.

"Little one, you are indeed full of surprises." at Harry's questioning look Manwe elaborated. "You channeled not only my power, but the whole of the Ainulindalë through you, and lived. I am impressed."

"Get used to it. Nothing normal ever happens to Harry Potter." Harry grouched.

"Not Harry Potter any longer. The song changed you, yet again. You are some sort of mix between the Noldar, the Maia, and the Vala."

"So, I went from human, to elf, to some sort of freak hybrid?" Harry pinched some flesh on his right arm and twisted painfully.

"What are you doing?" Manwe asked, curious.

"Seeing if this is all some sort of twisted dream." Harry said, twisting the pinched flesh harder.

"You are alive and well, little one. Do not shy away from your greatness." Varda said, joining her mate in standing before Harry. "Eru Iluvatar never gives us more than we can deal with." she gently stroked his cheek.

"Come, rise and receive your gifts, and your task." Varda said, helping him to stand. He noticed with some relief that he was the same height as he had been upon the initial change from human to elf. Although his hair was brushing the back of his thighs now.

He was led to the others, who came to him, one by one.

"I am Ulmo, Lord of the Waters of Ea. My gift to you, little one, is a Touch of my power." Ulmo touched Harry's forehead and chanted a soft prayer, as if blessing him. Gentle waves washed through him before dying down. Ulmo smiled down at him and moved away, hands clasped calmly in front of him as he waited. A woman was next.

"I am Yavanna, the Queen of the Earth. My gift to you, little one, is a touch of my power." like Ulmo, she touched his forehead and uttered a soft prayer. A feeling of rejuvenation filled Harry, and stayed, energizing him. Harry began to see a pattern emerge as a man approached next.

"I am Aule, I am the Lord of all matter, and the Supreme Smith. My gift to you, little one, is increased skill in craftsmanship, and a touch of my power." a great sweeping blast of heat roared through Harry before fading. Aule moved to join his fellow Ainur, as another woman approached Harry.

"I am Nienna, I am the Lady of Mercy. My tears, though constant, are not of sadness. And neither shall yours be." she pressed a kiss to Harry's scar, while her pearly tears rained down on him. His own eyes clouded over, and spilled, running down his cheeks. The second they touched his filthy clothes they were transformed.

He wore a resplendent robe of a beautiful forest green, and white garments of soft material, that were strong and comfortable. A man stepped up, smiling at Harry.

"I am Orome, the Great Huntsman. I give you a bow, carved from the combined wood of the Two Trees, which were purified by Nienna's tears. The Quiver, fashioned from Dragon Leather, shall never be empty. I give you a touch of my power and skill." a quickening of Harry's blood later, and Orome had moved away.

"I am Vana, The Ever Young. I give you my Blessing." She embraced Harry and a warm breeze swept past him, and he felt something Blossom within him. She smirked at him and she moved to join her husband. A man and a woman both approached Harry.

"I am Namo."

"And I am Vaire."

"You are a Lord of Death already, so our combined gift, is that of Seeing into Ea, past, present and future, and weaving Tapestries of life, fortune, power, and Greatness." surprising Harry, they both kissed him and moved on.

Again he was approached by a man and a woman, both looked young and rather sporty.

"I am Irmo, father of Lorien. My gift to you, little one, is to make you a dream walker, and seer."

"I am Este, my gift to you, little one, is the power to banish hurt and weariness. But beware, over use may cause terrible consequences. Some hurts are meant to be, and Weariness is a reminder to men that they are not immortal." another set of kisses and they moved away.

"I am Tulkas!" a man with more muscles than he had ever seen on any elf approached him, a lithe fair haired woman at his side. He pulled Harry into a hug and squeezed him like Hagrid might have wanted to. "My gift to you, is strength!" he boomed. A weight settled on Harry, feeling odd.

"And I am Nessa, my gift to you, little one, is grace. May you and yours forever be surefooted, lithe, graceful, and as quick as the wind." the heavy feeling ceased to be, but a tiredness settled around Harry's shoulders. Manwe approached with Varda, both smiling at him as they led him over to the Settee and allowed him to recline on it.

"I am Manwe, King of Arda. I am the Avatar of our Creator, Eru Iluvatar. My gift to you, is a ring, containing a shining tear of Eru Iluvatar, it encapsulates a tiny spark of the Flame Imperishable. As long as you wear this ring, death shall not befall you. This ring, is the pure and shining creation that the Fallen Sauron tried to recreate with his twisted One Ring." he handed the ring to Harry, who slid it onto his right middle finger, where it pulsed along with his heartbeat before calming, it's glow diminishing slightly.

"I am Varda, Queen of the Stars. My gift to you, is the power to bring light to the darkness." she laid a hand over his head and his heart and let loose a torrent of a musical language, similar to the Ainulindalë, but inherently different.

When she stepped away, she smiled down sadly at him. Manwe stepped up and embraced his wife from behind.

"The price for our gifts, young one, is that you loose the last of your humanity, your magic, and all ties to the world you once knew." at hearing this Harry lurched, all of the air rushing from his body.

He had clung to his wizarding heritage with a fierce grip, and now it was all being stolen from him. Great tears spilled from his eyes as sorrow overwhelmed him. He turned his head away from the Collective Valar and wept, as he never had before.

Without him noticing, the valar circled around him, hands raised to the heavens, and began to sing a lament. Manwe leaned down and closed his eyes manually, his hands touching the cloudy tears and recoiling as the sorrow overcame him.

"Rest, Erutáwë." he said, tears continued to fall from Harry's eyes. "For when you awake, you shall be in Arda. Your task, is to elevate the Maiar Olorin to a higher level. You will be the one to destroy the ring, though you do not know this as of yet."

The song changed abruptly as Harry fell into a peaceful sleep. The song caused his already pale and semi-glowing skin to glow brighter. Harry suddenly disappeared.

"Do not worry, my husband." Varda said to a sad Manwe. "He can complete his tasks, and he will bring peace and greatness to all of Arda. He will wipe the taint of Melkor from the lands, and Purify Ea." Manwe smiled at his wife, praying to Eru Iluvatar that she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim Her: I own nothing, seriously. well, I do own the Dementor Spawn, but I'm sure I'd loose any suit I filed for infringement because they are, in fact, a derivative work of JK Rowling.

Chapter Nine Sweeties.

* * *

Deep in the forest of Fangorn, in the centre of a Circle of the Ent Elders, bloomed a glowing silver flower. It was the single largest flower to bloom in the forest since the Ent's themselves were birthed from the earth.

In the centre of the blossom, curled in a fetal position, lay a sleeping Harry, newly named Erutáwë. With his rebirth into Arda, life was renewed, reinvigorated. A youthfulness seeped into the bark of the Ent's, spreading to their forest domain.

A burst of magic roared through the forest, spreading across all of Middle earth. Hobbits in their hovels looked too and fro as a warm breeze, scented with honeysuckle and clove washed over them. The Elves, in their forest dwellings, shivered as pleasure tickled their spines. Humans grew heartened by the magic, while the servants of Sauron gasped in fear as the magic caused them pain.

Harry now stood in the centre of the flower, silvery tears still running down his face as he mentally searched through his whole being for the comforting weight of his powerful magic. Upon finding it gone, washed clean as if he had never been a wizard, Harry sank to his knees and sobbed again.

He was lifted from the ground and cradled in bark covered arms, swaying gently from side to side. An Entish lullaby sent him spiraling into oblivion.

* * *

Draco couldn't comprehend what he had been told, and what he had experienced. He was devastated that his last link to the wizarding world had been carelessly slain due to the action of a mere muggle. But the feeling he had gotten from his brief glimpse into the soul of creation, had felt like a hug from Harry.

Resolving to figure out his feelings later, he dressed quickly, but carefully, and began his search for this Boromir character.

He found the sobbing man curled up under a tree. Aiming a kick at the man's side he gave a satisfied smirk at the pained grunt he received in response.

"Get up you son of a bitch!" he hissed. Boromir rolled over, spotted him, and scrambled to his feet. "Mind explaining to me just what the hell you were doing interrupting Harry during a fight?"

"I-I." Boromir started, but hung his head. "I have no excuse. I misjudged Prince Harry, and it cost him his life."

"You're damn right you misjudged Harry! Harry is the least evil person I've ever met! If you're looking for an evil wizard, then look no further! I served the evil creature that murdered Harry's birth parents, for two years! I did everything I could to antagonize him and his friends! And he forgave me. I caused his mentor to die and he forgave me. He saved my life from that prick Saruman. He is the most selfless man I know. And you killed him." Draco spat.

Boromir fell to his knees, heart wrenching sobs filling the air. Draco kicked him again just to be spiteful and stomped off, brushing past a wide-eyed Legolas. Realizing just who he'd shouldered past, Draco whirled around and fixed th elven Prince with a glare.

"And you! You're the worst fucking bastard of all of them! You don't deserve Harry's affection!" he whipped his hand in a snapping motion and stunned the elf, before stomping away. Legolas' eyes widened at the thought that his growing feelings for the Elf Prince might have been reciprocated.

Draco stormed through the covered and uncovered walkways, mouth set in a firm line. Everyone gave him a wide berth, which was wise considering the dark look on his face.

* * *

Harry came to awareness floating over a half-naked Draco. He reached down a ghostly hand and poked Draco through the eye.

"Ow! Fuck that was cold!" Draco shouted as he came awake instantly. "Watch where you put that thing, Potter! Potter?" Draco took a second look. "Gah!"

Harry had to laugh as the always graceful Draco Malfoy fell from his bed in a heap of bedclothes.

"Potter! What the hell? You're a fucking ghost now? Oh fuck, you're going to be haunting me now aren't you? This is my punishment for being such a hot and evil sexy man!" Draco cried dramatically.

"Shut up, Draco! You are such a conceited berk! As if I would haunt you when I can be spying on people bathing. And no, I'm not dead. It's a very long story, one that I'll explain when I see you in person. Just know that you need to take my place among the fellowship. I need you to keep Boromir from taking the Horcrux from Frodo. I have a feeling that he'll try and take it and end up dead."

"It's nothing less than he deserves. That idiot caused you to fall into some deep chasm with some fire monster!" Draco snapped.

"I'm not mad at him anymore, if I ever was. In fact, I've forgiven him, which is why you need to save him!" Harry insisted.

"I don't think I will." Draco said childishly.

"Draco! I need you with him so I can handle some business!" Harry shouted.

"What business could you possible have, dead boy?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a secret, you dolt." Harry said. "And, if you go I'll get you something that no one else has in any world you've ever been too."

"What is it?" Draco asked, curious.

"I wont tell you! But if you want to find out, then you've got to join the fellowship. I'll be able to help out from time to time, but we probably wont meet in person until much later." Harry said, looking behind him at something only he could see.

"Alright fine. I suppose someone needs to be there to keep those children in line." Draco huffed.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said earnestly.

"It's no problem, I'm just so glad you're alive, Haz." Draco whispered.

"I'll explain everything when we meet next. Keep a very close eye on Boromir."

"I will. Oh! You'd better go and see your parents elf-boy!" Draco said, suddenly remembering.

"That was my next stop. Bye Draco!" Harry faded from view, only to reappear at the foot of his adoptive parents huge bed.

"H-Harry?" a red-eyed Galadriel asked, not believing her beautiful eyes. "Oh my son, what has happened?" her partly sobbed words woke Celeborn, who looked at Harry with shocked eyes.

"I'm not dead!" Harry quickly rushed to reassure them. "I'm actually asleep at the moment, though I don't know where the Ents have carried me."

"The Ents? How on earth-?" Celeborn started to ask.

"I don't know. After I fell, and I'll get to that in a moment, I woke up surrounded by Ents. I had a little breakdown, and passed out."

"What transpired after you fell?" Galadriel asked, scooting to the end of the bed to get a better look at Harry.

"I met Manwe and the rest of the Valar. They each blessed me with some of their power. I, am no longer a wizard. Manwe, avatar of Eru Illuvatar, has named me Erutáwë. I am Noldor, Maia, and Vala. I wield the powers of the Valar."

"Oh Harry!" Galadriel said, tears springing to her eyes anew. "I am sorry for your loss."

"I am saddened by it, but if sacrificing my magic allows me to save my home, then I do it gladly." Harry said, smiling gently as he realised that he meant it.

"What will you do now?" Celeborn asked.

"Draco will take my place amongst the fellowship, and I will rejoin him when I am able." Harry said. "I love you two so much, you taking me in means more to me than you will ever know." Harry said as he faded from sight.

"And we love you Harry." Galadriel whispered. Her ring began to glow, and warmth and peace suffused her being. Celeborn's ring glowed as well and the two were cocooned in the love from their child.


End file.
